The Underground
by Pysch13
Summary: I am rewritting this to make it better. Jake and rose were happy. They had two kids and were trying to have another. But when the huntsman comes everything is ruined for them. And once Rotwood reveals magical creatures to the world all heck breaks loose.
1. The prolouge

The Prolouge

It is year 2031 and terrible things have happened. It is the middle of world war 3, or should i say the beginnig. But this isnt like the other two world wars, no this is different. It was about 19 years ago when everyone found out the truth. the truth about the magical world. It wasnt long after their discovery that they started catching magical creatures, and holding us captive for their scientific studies and experiments.

Anyway my name is Savannah Thorn and im 17 years old, but things hav'nt been going so great. With the war going on and everything. Right now, if you have any brains your probably thinking the war is between the two worlds, the magical and the non-magical. If you didn't comprehend that dont worry then your just like me. and for once your finally right. this war is bigger than that. Since its just the beginnig im guessing it wont be long before all hell breaks loose.

Like i said this is big, and if your just a regular person sitting at home every day playing your video games, listening to your i-pod, or starring at a box you call the television, then you beter be afraid, very afraid. Luckily i'm not just a regular person. Im special, and no i dont mean that in the mentaly retarded way. Me, my brother and my sister were born with magical powers. But don't worry that doesnt concern you now.

Now that you know a little about me your most likely thinking im on the magical side, but you wrong, again. And if your thinking i would ever side with those clowns who are capturing my own kind and bringing them to science labs, then you must be special. And this time i do mean that in the mentally retarded way. Im on the side of the U.G. stands for the underground. Its not like i really have a choice anyway. I mean, my mom is the founder and leader of the U.G.

Theres also one more side to this war, the huntsclan. There just a bunch of bastards who try and harm poor helpless magical creatures. My mom was in the huntsclan once, actually she was huntsgirl. That was before she got pregnant with a dragon and betreyed them. The huntsman was furious. He looked all around the country so he could find, and kill the traitor and the dragon that caused it. Then one day he did find her, and something happened. And soon enough Rose Thorn became a missing person. To most people anyway.


	2. tears, fires, and bombs, Oh my!

Chapter One : Tears, Fires, and bombs. Oh My!

So, it is now year 2011, and it was a normal night for mom and dad. Dad had gotten yelled at by his boss, again. Mom stayed home and watched over Alex and Eddie, my brother and sister. Sadly I wasnt born yet. it was 8:05 and dad was running late from work. Mom had already prepared dinner for for him, Eddie and Alex.

" Mommy when is daddy comming home?" asked alex

" Im sure hell be here soon" mom reassured her.

They waited there in the kitchen for dad to come home from work. Thats when mom started to hear something. It was beeping noise and it started getting louder and faster. Mom had a lot of experience from her days in the hunsclan before she became a traitor. She could tell that this wasnt just a beeping, it was a bomb!

Her eyes widened and all she could think about was getting her kids out of the house. Then she heard a door shut. Dad had finally come home. Immediatly Alex shot up from her seat and ran to greet her father.

" Alex! No!" mom screamed with concern for her daughter.

Mom grabbed Eddie and before she could move, it happened. The bomb exploded and sent them flying in opposite directions. Mom held on to Eddie as tight as she could and never let go. The house was on fire and they had to get out of there, fast.

Dad took alex and ran out the front door, while mom and Eddie went out the back. Then to make matters worse the huntsman showed up, with his new apprentice that took moms place. His name was Jason. Mom knew him when she was in the huntsclan. they were in all the same classes and mom always hated him. I can see why, he's a real s.o.b. He thinks hes better than mom because he's "pure blooded" which means both of his parents had the mark of the huntsclan.

" Hello, traitor. Nice to see you again." the huntsman said flying closer to her.

" Oh look, shes started a family with her precious dragon." said Jason following the huntsman.

Soon the house was almost completely burnt down! Mom hadn't noticed before but she was wounded and Eddies arm was bleeding due to the explosion. Mom got up from the ground holding Eddie in one arm, and the wound on her side with the other. The huntsman went after dad and Alex. Jason went straight for mom and Eddie.

He flew close to her and jumped off his hover board, landing straight in front of her, staff in hand.

" Are you ready for this?" Jason asked mom

Mom put Eddie on the ground and told him to stay back.

" Ready when you are." Mom replied in her huntsgirl voice.

" Then bring it." He said in a challenging voice.

Jason charged up his staff and starting running toward mom. He shot out a blast and mom dodged it. This repeated itself a few times. Finally mom got close to him and knocked the staff out of his hands. Jason put up his hands in a fighting position.

" Looks like we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

Mom also got ready to fight.

" Looks like it."

He threw a punch and mom leaned to her right, dodging it. She swept a foot across the ground making him fall. He got up and grabbed mom's arms. Then she kneed him in the balls. He was a guy and she might as well use that to her advantage, I know I always do.

There fight was interupted by the huntsman.

" Huntsboy." he said, reffering to Jason.

" Yes, master." he said getting off the ground.

" The dragon has escaped with the child." He said angrily.

" At least we can still finish Rose." Jason said with hope in his voice.

Then the two look over at moms direction and see her making a run for it with Eddie in her arms.

"Seize them!" The huntsman growled.

Jason couldnt find where mom knocked away his staff so he ran after her, he started gaining on her. Mom is definatly faster than Jason, but she was holding Eddie in her arms. Run mom, Run!

Then he thought of a beter idea. He pulled out a gernade and threw it in moms direction. Mom looked back and saw it comming. She caught it in one hand and quickly threw it back to them. She heard the gernade explode and the screams of Jason and the huntsman, but did not turn back. She had to keep running, she had to get Eddie to a hospital.

About an hour has passed and she couldnt run any longer. She had ran for a long amount of time before but never at the speed she was going, and never holding a two-year old. She wanted to keep going, but she couldnt. I know i couldnt run for an hour. I cant even walk for an hour. Sometimes the things my mom does amaze me.

She tried to keep going, she was determined. She slowed down to a walk and Eddie fell asleep in her arms. ' Eddie is so cute' she thought. He had the same hair color as his fathers, without the green highlights in it. Then her mind moved to Alex, whom was 4 years old. She had blonde hair like mom's and mine, but it was slightly lighter. What mom and dad loved about them the best was there eyes. They had mom's ocean blue eyes that no one could forget. If only I was born at this time, then mom could admire me, because out of all my brothers and sisters I look most like mom. And that include the ones that exsisted in 2011, and the ones that didnt.

Soon it got late and nightfall hit the sky. Mom couldnt help it, but she was currently lost. And her body kept telling her that she needed rest. She found a tree and layed under it with Eddie, who was still sleeping. She laied on her back and stared at the stars and the moon. The thing she always liked better about living in Pennsylvania than New York was the stars. Then she started to think about dad and Alex, and if they were alright. She started to get scared, and I wouldnt blame her. She was in the middle of no where, her house was burnt down, her husband and daughter ran away somewhere, and what if the huntsman hurt them. What if they are in the same situation that mom is.' How could i ever survive without them, they mean everything to me' mom thought sadly and she started to cry. She tried to be as quiet as she could so she wouldnt wake Eddie. After about an hour or so mom cried her self to sleep.

I felt bad for mom. She was only nineteen years old, and right now im seventeen. When she was my age she already had a two-year old daughter to take care of. She already has two kids at nineteen, if I ever did something like that she would kill me. It does make sense though, mom never had a family. The huntsman took her away from that, so I guess shes always wanted a big family and trust me she'll get one.


	3. I hate that huntsman

Chapter Three : I hate that huntsman

Mom woke up early in the morning, and looked toward Eddie to see he had woken up.

" Hey did you sleep well?" mom asked.

" Yeah." he nodded.

" Good." mom said softly.

Mom grabbed Eddies arm where the wound was and examined it. The bleeding stopped which was good, but she needed something to cover it. Mom ripped of her sleeves and tied them around Eddies arm. Then the two of them got up and started walking. They walked for a few hours until they got to a hospital. Moms wound was pretty bad and even though mom can take a hit it needed to be treated. Mom and Eddie were in and out of the hospital in about two hours. They told mom she shouldnt do anything really physical until it started to heal more.

Once they left they went to a fast food resturant to eat lunch.

"Mom where are we gonna go." Eddie asked mom. He didnt talk right since he was almost 3, but it was understandable.

" I dont know... yet." Mom answered realizing she had not yet thought about this.

" But what about daddy, and Alex?"

Moms eyes started to tear up. She loved dad and Alex very much and could only imagine where they might be right now. And she had no way of contacting them. She wanted to cry, but she didnt. She didnt want Eddie to see her cry.

" Are you ok, mom?"

" yeah, dont worry about me."

So mom and Eddie checked in at a hotel, since they didnt have anywhere else to go. Mom started to feel a little sick, but it was nothing much so she just ignored it. They stayed in the hotel for a few days, and everything was fine, until one night. It was late and Eddie had already gone to sleep. Since mom couldnt get herself to fall asleep she turned on the news. And to her suprise Mr. Roatwood was on.

" I have finally found the proof, the proof of all magical creatures!

At this mom broke out laughing. Who wouldnt, I heard a lot of stories about Mr. Roatwood and all his attempts to proove that magical creatures exsisted. He seemed like a weirdo, and after time, mom and dad just learned to ignore him.

" Behold! I give you, a dragon!"

Roatwood pulled the sheets off the cage. Immediatly mom stopped laughing, and there was only one word that came out of her mouth

" Haley."

My aunt Haley was in the cage, and in her dragon form. Mom was then in complete shock. Roatwood has exposed the world to all magical creatures?! This is something he had been trying to do since before mom and dad were even born. Sure hed come close, but no one would have expected this.

Mom knew she had to do something about this, but she didnt want to wake Eddie and she wasnt feeling to great. So she decided to wait till morning. The next day she got up and left the hotel with Eddie. Everyone outside was talking about the same thing, Roatwoods discovery.

Some magical creatures came clean, revealing their identities, others stayed hidden. One discovery lead to another, learning more about the magical world Roatwood became famous, world wide

It wasnt long until the huntsman found a way to use this discovery to his advantage. The next day he was all over the news. He explained to the world just what the huntsclan was and that magical creatures must be killed.

Luckily the people didnt like the idea of killing off magical creatures. Yeah, what now huntsman. They wanted to hold magical creatures in cages for scientific experiments and studies. Well, thats just cruelty. The people of the world thought of a plain. They wanted to create a potion to not kill magical creatures, just to take away our powers. Making us completly human. I like my powers just fine, and im not about to let them get taken away from me. And just so you know I dont have any kind of dragon powers, neither does any of my brothers or sister.

The huntsman didnt like any of this at all. The way he saw it all magical creatures must be slain no exceptions. And he showed the world just how much he didnt like it.

The next morning he wanted to make a statement, and he did something the world will never forget. It is the start of this war, and ill never forgive him for it. Im not mad a Roatwood for what he did. Roatwood did nothing wrong really, all he did was fulfil his hopes and dreams. I blame the huntsman 100 percent for this war, and I always will.

He planted bombs, and by 9:00 am the Statue of Liberty was no more. This infuriates me, how could anyone do this? What upsets me the most is that i wasnt born yet, and pictures of the Statue of Liberty are very rare now. Ive never seen it before, and it is the huntsmans fault. Now I know why mom got out of the huntsclan the second she got the chance.

To make things worse than they already are no one suspected the huntsman of this action. The world actually blamed the magical world for this. Thats what they think of us, they dont trust us and its clear they dont like us. Its like they think were monsters that are to be held in cages and have test run on.

I guess the non-magical world felt sort of inferior to us. We were clearly smarted than they were, and they didnt like it. Since they thought we did this horrible thing to lady liberty, they wanted to send us a message. Which is pretty much what they did. Since it was apparently our fault for what happened they wanted to do something worse to us.

Do you know that place where the dragon summits used to be. The same place that dad met someone who became his friend, Fred Nerk. Well, the people found out about that place, whats happens there, where its located, and all that stuff. So they decided to destroy it, killing thousands of magical creatures that ill never meet.

After this the magical world made there decision. They werent about to become somebodys bitch, especially to the non-magical world. They didnt react to there loss as violently the non-magical world did. It was clear that the non-magical world wanted to be in charge, and that the huntsman also wanted power of his own. They knew that if they didnt do something then they would easily be overthrown by either the huntsclan or the non-magies. Thats what I like to call non-magical creatures, I thought it made them look weak and it sounded funny at the same time. So the magical world decided that neither the huntsclan or the non-magies should rule, they should.

Mom didnt like any of these ideas, but what could she do. How could one person make a difference to everyone else in the world. Mom didnt want people to be doing these things to magical creatures, she didnt want the magical world to rule, and she certainly did not want the huntsclan to take charge. She wanted magical creatures and regular people to get along. And thats pretty much what the U.G is. The magical fighting side by side with the non-magical.

There is one thing you dont know though. There is a different catagorie of people. In very, very rare cases people started being born with powers. These were not powers the magical world was used to. Although they didnt mind being with these people that had these powers, the ones that were familiar with the magical world fit in just like any other magical creature. People could be born from parents that didnt know about the magical world and have these powers. About fifty in a million people had these powers.These people were gathered up by mom and are happy to be apart of the U.G. These are special people to be specific, people like me.

Mom was still feeling sick and still couldnt do anything really. Ideas of the U.G started poping in her head. She thought about this carefully. She found out how she would create the Underground. She knew exactly where to get her members from. All she needed to do was build the U.G and she would be ready. Sadly she wasnt ready for any of this yet. And she was still feeling sick.

Later she went out and bought the test. She opened it up and read the instructions. She followed them carefully, and when she was done the results took her by suprise. She was so shocked she dropped the test on the floor. Eddie walked over a picked it up and souded out the word.

" positive."

Finally Im actually gonna be in this story!


	4. Fight in the Cafeteria

**Chapter 3 : ****fight in the cafeteria.**

**In this chapter time will be skipped by a lot of years from the last chapter, Savannah will be born in this chapter and you will learn more about her and why shes " special". You will also learn about how the U.G is like.Other chapters will probably go into the past again to fill things in or they may be flashbacks I'm not sure yet. All I know is how this fanfic is gonna end. Well I hope you like ****Fight In The Cafeteria**

So, lets recap. Mom is now pregnant. With me, Yay! The location of Jake and Alex is still unknown, the world knows about magical creatures and the huntsclan. Now mom is all alone with Eddie, pregnant and scared.

So for the next few months mom kept a low profile. Things have only been getting worse for the world, the leaning tower of piza became the fallen tower of piza. Many people are still sad about Lady Liberties death and are still taking there anger out on the magical world. The huntsman is still as mean and nasty as ever and if not then worse. I still hate his guts.

So the months have been passing by very slowly for mom. Its not like she could go out and do anything, not with the huntsclan patroling the streets. The huntsclan pretty much now has full control over New York, the people easily surrendered to the huntsclan's weapons that the non-magical world has never seen before. Mom spent most of her time in the hotel with Eddie, which she sort of liked because she got to spend a lot of time with her son. She still missed Alex and dad very much too. Mom was also scared because she knew she would have to raise me on her own.

Finally after the months started passing by it was finally time for mom to give birth and for me to be born. But mom didnt expect the suprise she got when she had to give birth. She expected to give birth to me, she didnt know if i was a boy or a girl but she made herself ready to take care of me, but she didnt expect two of us. Mom found out she was going to have twins. Now, I would just love to describe my mom giving birth to me and my sister, but thats just a little too gross for me.

So after mom gave birth she checked us for our huntsmark, there was nothing. She was very releaved that we werent born huntsclan, she named my sister Lindsey and you better already know what she named me. Mom took care of all of us very well. After this I really have no idea how things went, but i do know this. Mom created the U.G short for Underground. I think that it is pretty miraculous, how she created it all on her own.

No one really knows the exact longitude and latitude of the U.G, except mom of coarse and a few trusted people. Apparently I am not one of those trusted people. I do know that it is built Underground, hence the name The Underground. The top floor is above ground though, but it is very well disguised. The top floor is an old warehouse that will bring you to the actual U.G which is benneth it. There are like ten floors to the U.G, well that I know about anyway. There are a lot of secrets and passageways in the U.G, I guess mom got that idea from the huntsclan. I really have no idea how mom created the U.G, whenever I ask her she simply says " A good leader never shares there secrets, you never know when you may get a betrayer." Which is the mistake the huntsman made with mom.

Ok, so in the U.G everyone has a name, kind of like how in the huntsclan people were assigned numbers. But this is way different than that, people choose there own cool name thats supposed to describe something about them. People call mom The Master U.G which is actually short for the Master Underground. Mom doesnt really like being called " Master" because she had to call the huntsman master, but people in the U.G have high respect for mom and look up to her as a master. My name is The Shocker, I thought it was cool when I picked it and it does describe me. In the huntsclan the number one rule was " Do not reveal your Identity to anyone at all coasts." thats not the case for the U.G, for us the rule is " Reveal your identity to whom you believe is trustworthy." Eddie has really grown up a lot over all the years, since he was only two. Eddie's name is Dark Wolf, he really likes that name for himself, and Lindsey's name is Light Angel, I have no idea why though shes no angel, I know shes my sister and all but she is a real bitch sometimes. Dylan and Link go by The Double Swordsman. Wait a sec, whose Dylan and Link?

The people in the U.G come from all the other groups in this war, some are from the magical world that dont like the magical world anymore, betrayers from the huntsclan, regular people, and its own group the Mutants. If you dont know what a mutant is well, then your just dumb. There are other kinds of people in the U.G too, theres just to many to name, so I guess you can call the U.G the " the group of betrayers, mutants, and the other weird people."

So, lets skip from this boring time period and go to year 2031, yes it is the year i described in the proluge to you. Finally I will do stuff in this story besides narirate it to you. So lets get caught up in the stuff that we skipped over. The huntsclan still has power of New York, it also has taken over the east coast, and mexico and latin America. Mom has taken over these places the west coast, Canada, and Alaska. The humans have suprisingly taken over south america. The magical world has all of Asia and the Oceans, yes the ocean. Europe has been taken over but I cant tell you by who yet, want to make you wait long time. In Austrailia are people who dont want to be in any side of this war. Most of them were killed by people that wanted them on there side. Antarctica is a freezone, mom said it was used for somthing but didnt share that much info with me, her untrusted daughter.

**At the U.G.**

It was 12:00 p.m. time for lunch at the cafeteria, which is the third floor from the warehouse thats not underground.

" Come on punk, you a chicken?"

" The only chicken here is you."

" Oh yeah, bring it on punk."

" Your wish is my command." A boy replied. He was nineteen years old, he had black hair, darker than any normal human has and brown eyes. He was well built, he had muscles but not like a body builder or someone on steriods. He was wearing a chocolate brown t-shirt with baggy jeans.

" Swamp on !" The other kid said, and as he did he turned himself into a swamp monster. He had scales that were a forest green color, his stomach and chest didnt have scales. It was a green-yellow color, more green than yellow, you could also see a six pack. On each side of his neck he had gills. He was a little musclular.

" So. Thats the best you can do?" The other kid said, his hair started spiking up, his teeth grew into long sharp fangs, his brown eyes darkened to a black giving him night vision, and and in between his knuckles grew three long, razor sharp claws on each hand ( kind of like wolveriens, but they were a metalic black.)

" Wha- since when did this kid get powers? Oh well I can take him."

The boy was always shy to show his powers in fear that he might lose and become a fool.

Swamp King ( that was the name he gave himself ) opened his mouth and spit out green sludge towards the other kids direction. The boy turned fast to his right and dodged the green gooy stuff, it missed him and hit a girl. She flew arcoss the room and hit the wall, she was stuck to the wall, being attached to it by the green slime. The girl looked scared. The boy bared his teeth at the Swamp King and growled loudly.

" Awww, is the wittle wolf baby scared of the big strong Swamp King?" ( Hmm using urself in the third person? Why does that sound so familiar?)

This made the boy angry, and he charged him self at the Swamp King ready to attack with his claws, moving as fast as a wolf. The Swamp King jumped over ten feet in the air right over the other boy. The boy was close to the wall and couldnt stop himself fast enough, his claws went right into the wall where the Swamp King used to be standing. He pulled hard but couldnt get his claws out of the wall, they were in deep. Leaving him vulnerable.

This is where I come in.

" Leave him alone, Swamp King." I yelled.

" Haha, hows a little girl like you going to stop me?" His voice sounded like he was talking from underwater.

" I guess I'll just have to show you." I say, then around my body static shocks start sparking on and off.

" Aww, you have little pikachu powers." the swamp king said chuckling.

" Not as little as you think." I say smartly, then all around my body little sparks turned into strong static electricity. Big purple flashes were all around me from the static. Then I focused my energy to my feet. I used the static comming out of my feet to push myself high up in the air about twenty feet. There was static electricity all around me, I felt superior.

**I told you in the beggining that I was special.**

The Swamp King looked up at me from the ground, I could tell he felt a little intimidated.

" Woah, such great power." he wishpered to himself.

" Come on, Swampy your not scared now are you?" I felt awesome at this point, I finally got control over my powers, which was a rare thing for me. There would be times when I had perfect control, like right now and there would be times I had no control.

" Me? Scared? Of coarse not."

Then this black force surronded all around me, I saw all my static electricity disapere. The black forced moved me at a fast speed and hit me into the wall. I fell twenty feet and landed on my back on a lunch table.

" Dont even try shocking him." A female voice said, one that I knew all too well. I looked up at her, It was my twin sister Lindsey. She was dressed with a dark purple shirt with a black hoody on top, she was wearing black cargo pants. I think she died them black, everything she wears now is black with another dark color. It figures she would choose the Swamp King over me, he was her boyfriend. His name was Hunter.

" What are you doing, Lindsey?" The boy asked her finally getting his claws out of the wall.

" Back away big bro, I still like you. I dont want to hurt you, but her on the other hand." She pointed to me, I dont know why but my little sister that was about one second younger than me hated me. She never hangs out with me anymore.

" Trust me, your not gonna hurt him." I say standing up on the table.

" Shut your trap, girl!" The Swamp King says to me, he opens his mouth like before and shoots out the same green sludge, aiming for my mouth. Then out of nowhere the sludge turns to ice, falls to the floor and brakes.

" Starting a fight without me, eh savy." He walks over to me. The boys name is Ice, and yes Ice is his birth name, is choosen name is The Glacier. He is my age, 17. His hair was an ice blue color and that is its natural color, which is how his parents named him. His eyes were also a light blue, and when he used a lot of his powers his skin would start turning blue also. He was one of my best friends, all of my friends were guys because I never got along well with other girls, so no one ever spreads rumors about me going out with him or liking him because all my friends were guys. No one knows that i actually do like him.

" I'm putting this on myspace!" a kid from the crowd yelled with a video camra.

" three against two? I think its time to even out the odds." A boy said walking towards us, he slammed his knuckles together and his flesh turned to stone. He was called Stone, he was very musclular and strong enough to lift his weight which was over two tons. He was about eight feet tall and he had a very deep voice. I charge static up in my hands and charge it at him. Nothing was happening so I tried harder, the static was going at him so fast you couldnt tell if it was even moving. Still nothing happened so I gave up.

" Electricity doesnt affect stone." he said in a deep voice.

I took a few steps back, I was scared of this guy. He was a lot taller than me, a lot heavier then me, a lot stronger, and to make it worse I couldnt use my powers on him. He ran towards me, a scared me did nothing to block him. He grabbed me with his giant stone hands, they were so big that they wrapped around me. He squeezed hard, and I cried with pain.

My brother ran over to help me, he started slashing the Stone with his claws, and bitting with his teeth. The Stone payed no attention to him, The Stones hard body wasnt affected by my brothers claws. He squeezed me harder, and I screamed really loud. In the backround I could her The Swamp Kings and my sisters laughter.

Ice started running towards me, but before he got to me in time my sisters black magic surronded him and threw him to the wall, the The Swamp king hit him with slime, sticking him to the wall.

**"Enough!!!**" A man was standing at the entrance of the cafeteria. His choosen name was Boomer because he could yell so loud it could send someone flying one hundred feet back. When he yelled you could see circle rings going towards where he was aiming his voice. Everyone listened to him because everyone knew he was my moms friend. He pointed to the six of us and did the "come and get it" hand signal with his fingers.

We all got yelled at and got detention. Yes there was a school in the U.G. Everyone had a school, except maybe the people in Austrailia that dont have a side in this war.

" Whats the matter with you lately?"

" Nothing is the matter, mom."

" I told you before, you cant call me mom here, anyone could here you Lindsey."

" Im sorry."

" Really, how come you attacked your sister at lunch today?"

" She was going to electricute Hunter."

" Thats not an excuse, you need to treat your sister better than that. Shes more important than a boyfriend."

Mom was dressed in here Master U.G. outfit. The torso and pants had a black base. It had thin blue lines going down the shoulders and down the sides of her legs. She had a black metalic bealt with a lot of buttons and controlls on it. She had black gloves also with the blue lines. She had black armor covering her shoulders and chest. And in the back she had a cape. The inside of it was gold, which was the side that touched her back. The other side was blue to match the color of the lines, and the letters U.G were overlapping each other in black. She had the same kind of braid she had in the huntsclan. She liked black because it was stealthy.

**Later that Day, at night.**

" Master U.G."

" Yes."

" We've caught an intruder. We put her in the dungeons."

" Good, Dantae but you should have brought her to me first."

" Well you could always go and see her for yourself."

" Ok."

Mom went to see the intruder, to find out who it was and why she was there. She went to the dungeons when she got there the intruder was gone.

" Where did she go?" Mom said to herself.

" Hey, over here." someone whispered. Mom looked to see a figure in the dark, and started chasing the beseiger.

" Hey, get back here you." Mom said.

She pulled out a weapon. Mom had many weapons this one was called the Spitting Hydra.

" Freeze or I'll shoot." Mom said.

" Wait, no please." The person said, and stopped running. Her back was still facing mom.

" Why shouldnt I shoot you?" Mom said. She started charging the Spitting Hydra. The girl could here it.

" Rose! NO!" She screamed turning to face mom.

I bet you want to know whats gonna happen next. Well your not gonna find out if you want to know for a while now. Someone knows mom's identity. Who can it be? Who can Dylan and Link be? You will know eventually. Anyway here is chapter 3 I hope you liked the fight in the cafeteria, I really liked writing that part so I hope you liked reading it.


	5. Double Swordsmen

**Underground**

_**Chapter 4: The Double Swordsman**_

Ok, so you probably still want to know who was calling moms name. Well your going to find out, eventually. So its time to go back in time sixteen years to uncover a mystery that was in the last chapter. And no its not about the mystery person calling moms name. That comes later. Also this means Im one years old.

**Year 2015.**

The Underground was already created. It was early in the morning. Mom was awake and I was asleep, like most one-year-olds would be. Mom decided to go outside to get some fresh air. She opened the door that led to the outside, she didnt notice at first because she was looking at the sunrise but there was a basket set infront of the door outside. Mom bent down in curiostiy to see what was inside of it.There was a note that was pinned to the basket's handle. Mom took it off and read it.

Dear person reading,

I am three weeks old. My birthday is June 17. Please help me because I have no home. I know you are a nice person and I hope that you will take care of me. My mommy loves me but she cannot take care of me. So please take me and give me a home because if you don't I will die.

Sincerly, Dylan.

Of coarse mom picked up Dylan out of his basket and brought him inside the U.G. Mom would never let a child stay out in the desert and starve or dehydrate. Mom took him in with much love and raised him. he did not have any powers like my brother and sister but mom trained him how to fight. Dylan grew up to be the brother that I know and love today. He knows the truth about what happened to him and how my mom found him. He didn't want mom to tell us that he wasn't her child because he thought that we would treat him differently.

Ok so back to year 2031.

"Rose no!" the person yelled.

"What did you just say?" mom said in shock.

"I know who you are Rose," the person said.

" What are you doing here?"

" I came to see you."

" What, why?"

" I missed you." the voice said.

" Do I know you?" Rose asked

" Of coarse you know me."

" Then how do you know who I am?"

" Come on girl, think."

"I... I dont know you."

" Everyone thought you died, but not me. I knew you were alive."

" But, how?"

The woman walked closer to mom. She walked out of the shadows, revealing who she was.

" Trixi?" Rose asked.

The woman nodded. And they hugged each other.

" Trixi, how are you here? Wheres Jake, what happened to Alex?"

" Im so sorry Rose."

" What why?" Mom said she sounding scared

The Trixi looked at mom.

" Your daughter is gone."

" What about Jake?" mom asked

" Jake is..."

"What?"

" Jake is fine he alive, but..."

"But what?"

"He thought you were dead, and well he..."

" Trixi please just say it already."Mom begged

" Jake got married, and had kids."

" Well, I dont blame him." mom said sadly.

"He thought he lost you." Trixi said.

" I thought I lost him too." Mom said.

" Well, he got divorced." Trixi said

"Really! So hes single."

" Rose."

" Yes?."

"Isnt the U.G the magical worlds enemy #1?"

"Well, yeah but Jake and I have been enemies before."

" Girl, just listen to me. Jake is now the leader of the magical world."

" He is?"

" Yes, after Loa Shi died."

" How did he die?"

" The non-magical world killed him."

" Wow, pour Jake."

" Yeah, and he still thinks your dead too."

" You mean you didnt tell him that you knew who I was?"

" I told him. Girl beleive me, but he wouldnt listen. He's convinced that your dead."

" After a while I was convinced he was dead too."

" Hey, I know you must miss him."

" Yeah, but I'll be able to see him again. Its Alex I really miss right now." Mom said, her eyes became watery.

" Hey, its ok." Trixi said hugging her.

**The next day**

I was at the gym with all my syblings including Dylan. We were in gym class. But gym class isnt the same thing that your used to. Your probably used to dodge ball or kick ball or whatever, well we play the same kind of games but only a little bit differently. Everyone has a level in the U.G kind of like how pokemon have levels. Anyway people in the same level have gym class together, because were all the same. People can go up and even down levels. Everyone does a test once they are ready that determines what level they start at. I started at level 4, which is kind of bad. But I didnt know how to control my powers, I still cant sometimes but I'm getting better control.

We were playing extreme Football. Its the best game in the world. It has the same rules as regular football but it is different. There are no penalties and if you have powers you can use them, no matter what they are. You can punch, kick, and knock people out if you want. Its a very bloody game the rules change the higher the level you are. When your at a low level, your not allowed to hurt each other, which makes it like regular football, but now that I'm 27 we go by the rules of extreme football.

Eddie and Lindsey were higher levels than I was. Eddie was level 34 and Lindsey was level 31, which is very high for our age. Dylan was lower than I was, but not by a lot. He was level 25, its not because he has no powers its probably just because hes younger than I am. When we play games we all go by our chosen names. Link was also a lower level than me, hes level 9 but it makes sense. Wait a sec, you dont know who link is yet! Time to go back in time.

**Ten years ago, 2021.**

Mom was walking outside of the U.G just to get some fresh air. She was herself, not the Master U.G she was walking around as Rose. It was night and she was starring at the stars. Not watching where she was going she bumped into someone.

" Oh, sorry." She said.

" No, its no big deal." the guy said. He smiled at mom.

" So whats a young lady like yourself doing out here all alone?"

Mom smiled. " Just getting some fresh air."

" Yeah me too, I like looking at the stars."

" Me too, I love the stars."mom said

" So, uh you wanna maybe hangout sometime?"

" You asking me out?" mom asked.

" Well, yes." he said.

Mom nodded." Its a date."

" Awesome!" he said.

**2 years later.**

" Rose."

" Yes david."

" Will you marry me?"

Mom smiled and kissed him.

" Is that a yes?"

" Of coarse, yes I will marry you."

He smiled " Wow."

" What?" mom asked.

" I cant beleive I just asked the Master U.G to marry me, and you said yes."

" What can I say, your a great guy."

**One year after that.**

" David."

" Yes honey?"

" Im pregnant."

" Wow, really?"

Mom nodded yes.

" Thats amazing!"

Mom was very happy as well. She loved me Eddie, Savannah, and Dylan and she was excited to have another kid.

So after nine months mom had another kid. It was a boy and she named him Link. Things were good between her and david. Even though none of us ever liked him, but you cant blame us for wanting our mother never to be with anyone but our father, even if he's dead. After about a few months of Link being born David did something that none of us will ever forgive him for. He cheated on mom, and broke her heart. I knew something like that was going to happen, I never trusted him. So they got divorced and after mom nearly killed him he ran away and we never heard from him again.

**Back To 2031.**

Since it was Friday all the levels were playing in the gym with one another, we call it Fun Friday. Which does sound kind of dumb, but oh well. My team was winning the game, Im very good at the extreme games, when we put extreme infront of something it always means that there are no penalties and we can use our powers, or if you dont have powers weapons, but nothing deadly. We werent allowed to kill each other, although sometimes I wish we were.

The reason Im good is because I can fly over everybody using my static to push myself off the ground, which helps me get passed over half the players on the opposing team. The rest of the people that can fly always try to stop me, but I just electricute them, and most of the time its very effective.

" This is the gym." mom said.

" Wow, its huge." Trixi said.

" Yeah, I know." Mom said.

" This game looks fun."

" Beleive me it is, we call it extreme football." Mom said.

" Dang that sparky girl just knocked that guy out cold!" Trixi said.

" Yeah, thats my daughter." Mom said.

They were talking about me, obviously.

" Wow, you had more kids?" trixi asked.

" Well, thats Jakes daughter also, turns out I was pregnant when we were still together."

" Dang girl, you out did yourself with this place!" Trixi said.

" Well, I had help." Mom said.

" Really? Who?" Trixi asked.

" It doesnt matter." Mom said.

She never tells anyone anything.

" Girl, theres a wolf out there!" Trixi said.

" Actually thats Eddie." Mom said.

Eddie turned his entire body into a wolf. He claws werent showing though, they were extractable.

" No way, thats Eddie?"

" Yeah, wait until you see him when hes in his human form." Mom said.

" Wow, so you said sparky has a twin."

" Yes, and her names Savannah, her sisters name is Lindsey."

" Woah, whats going on with sparky?" Trixi asked. Lindseys black magic was all around me moving me around. Just like mind control.

" Speak of the devil," mom said " Thats Lindsey right there." Mom said pointing to her.

" Hey, it looks like shes doing that stuff to Savannah." Trixi said.

" Thats because she is." Mom said.

" Oooh little moma's got hate for her sister."

" They dont always get along that well."

" I hear yah, my kids dont get along either."

" You have kids? Its with Spud isnt it?" mom said.

" Well..."

" Oh, your not with Spud."

" No, girl you got it all wrong. Im married to Spud, but I wasnt always with him."

" Your saying you were married before?" Mom asked.

" Yes, I was married Greggory." Trixi said.

" What? Jakes cousin, serioulsly?"

" Yeah, I have one kid with him, and two with Spud."

" Yo this is my jam!" Trixi said.

Mom laughed, as Trixi danced to the song that was playing.

" Hey, U.G whos your friend?" I asked.

" Savannah its ok, you can call me mom."

" But, theres a person right there." I said pointing to Trixi.

" It's ok she knows." Mom said.

" She knows, but nobody knows!" I said.

" I trust Trixi, and we go way back." mom said

" Hey girl your moves are off the hook." Trixi said to me.

" Yeah, I know." I said.

" Dont get cockey." Mom said.

" I know I'm not." I said

So we all met Trixi, shes actually pretty cool. She used to be in the Magical world side but she never liked it. She agrees with what the U.G stands for which is why she ran away. She thinks that everyone should be equals, which is exactly what I think. Im glad she came to the U.G because she is going to be a huge help in the future, and she's married to Spud. And if they can contact each other some how then that can link us to dad, which is something I've always hoped for, and mom is really happy that hes alive. I feel bad about Alex though, I wish she were here, and I can tell mom does too.

**A few months later.**

" Huntsgirl, Its been a while."

" So it has been.", mom said.

" Lets just put our past behind us, shall we?"

" You killed my husband and my daughter!"

" You were a traitor, and like any other traitor you had to be punished."

Mom shook her head no.

" Its over now, and besides there is a new matter in head of us." the huntsman said

" Ok, so we'll team up, and take out the non-magical world once and for all."

" Thats the old huntsgirl I know."

" Look, if were going to do this then you will not call me huntsgirl." Mom said.

" Thats ok, because I have a new huntsgirl and I would like for you to train her."

" And why should I?" mom asked

" Cant you do a favor for an old friend?"

" Were not friends, huntsman."

" Look, your fast and sneaky, which is good for breaking into places, and stealing things, and Im strong and I can hurt people, we would make a good team. And we should be able to do things for each other, such as favors."

" You just want my help because the U.G is best know for its high-tec weaponary."

" So, you can also use my help to your advantage." the huntsman said

" Ok, I'll train her."mom said

" Great, so were offically allies." the huntsman said.

" I guess we are." Mom agreed.

" Good you'll be taking her into the U.G with her tommorrow."

" Woah, that was never apart of the plan. Now its just sounding like you want to dump a teenaged girl onto my shoulders."

" Whats wrong with that? You already have two of them."

" Fine, but you owe me."mom said

" ok." the huntsman said.

" No. I mean it. If I ever ask of your help you must deleiver."

" Do you want to pinky swear?"

" Huntsman!" mom yelled.

" Ok, ok calm down."

" So I'm guessing you want me to be a mother figure." mom said

" She's old enough to not go crying to her mommy, but you will be a good example for her to learn off of. And sometimes I think the reason you betrayed me was because you never had a motheryl role model."

" Look, just so you know the reason I betrayed you was because you lied about my parents."

" Really? I thought the reason was because you fell in love with the American Dragon."

What an asshole the huntsman is. First he ruins everything for mom and now its like hes throwing it in her face. If I were her I would kill the huntsman right then and there and that would be the end of the huntsclan.

" Dont you dare!" mom said pointing a finger at him.

" Dont go crazy now." the huntsman said.

Mom was ready to kill him, I would have but luckily for him there was an interuption.

" Uhm excuse me." the voice said.

Mom and the Huntsman both looked over at the person speaking.

" What is it?" the huntsman asked.

" I cant find the other huntsmaster." the voice said. It was soft and female.

" Theres two huntsmasters?" mom asked.

The huntsman nodded. " Yes, theres me and the younger huntsmaster who was my apprentice after you."

" Oh, you mean Jason?"

" No, Jason is dead now."

" How?" mom asked

" He got drunk and fell out the open window."

" No seriously."

" Im being serious." He said honestly.

" Uhm master." the girl said.

" Yes, what?"

" She must have run away."

" What do you mean she ran away?" the huntsman asked

" I mean she left us and isnt comming back."

" I know what running away is you fool, but how do you know this?"

" Well she left this note, master."

" And what does it say?" the huntsman asked.

" It says Im running away." the girl said.

Mom started laughing.

" And what is so funny?"

" I betrayed you, you let Jason get drunk and kill himself, and your partner ran away like i did. You really need to get a new plan on how to train your apprentices. There just disapering left and right, I bet this kids going to do the same." mom said.

" I will never betray my huntsmaster." the girl said.

" Oh, yeah just save it kid. I can by looking at you that you want out."

The girl said nothing.

" Rose, just stop." the huntsman said.

" Ok, ok. So this is huntsgirl?"

" Yes." the huntsmaster said.

" Your the runt of the litter arnt you?" mom asked.

" Uh... well, I."

" Dont worry I was just kidding." mom said.

" Rose this is Kimberly." the huntsman said.

Mom nodded. " Ok Kimberly so you ready to come with me tomorrow?" mom asked.

" Well since your both already here you might as well just take her today." the huntsman said.

" Huntsman." Mom said anoyed. " You planned this all along."

" What if I have?" he said smirking

" So how old are you Kimberly?" mom asked.

" Thirteen, and you can just call me kim."

" Shes got a lot of talent this one." the huntsman said.

Mom nodded.

" Im sure you'll do good for her." He said

" Ok then, so we better get going."mom said

" What you dont want to stay for a cup of tea? Or maybe we can all site at a table and eat some cheese cake together?"

" I'd rather pass." mom said.

" Why? We could be the new golden girls." the huntsman said

Mom just took Kim and started walking away.

**That night at an unknow location.**

" The American Dragon is growning weaker." a female voice said.

" Yes, but it is not time to strike yet." another voice said it was deep.

" Then when? Now's the perfect time, he's vulnerable." a third voice said, it was also female but younger than the first.

" I want the American Dragon to be at his best." the deep voice said.

" You're a fool for waiting." A man they called Crimzon said..

" No, With his wife dead he is already weaker than I wanted."

' His wife isnt the dead' Crimzon thought to himself.

" I have a plan." the deep voice said.

" And whats that?" Crimzon asked.

" The U.G. is the magical world's number one enemy correct?"

" Yes." the other three people responded in union.

" Then its simple, we'll just contact the Master U.G. And tell her we want to take down the magical world, she'll surely help us."

" I like that idea." Crimzon said.

" Well I dont." The older female said.

" Its not your choice." Crimzon said.

" I think we should just ambush the magical world, everyone on our side. We'll appear out of no where and whipe them out." the old woman said.

" But what about my kids?" the younger female said.

" Yeah, we have a family together." Crimzon said, looking at the younger female that which was his wife.

"They can go into battle." the older woman said.

" No, I already lost one daughter I'm not losing my other kids." Crimzon said

" Look, Crimzon we'll take out the Magical world first, and then you can take out your refenge on the huntsclan." the older woman said.

" No! Im not risking my family." Crimzon said.

" Enough! We will do as she said." the man with the deep voice said talking about the older woman.

" Fine, but once we kill the American Dragon its straight to the huntsclan." Crimzon said.

" Of coarse." the deep voice said.

Ok well thats chapter four. I hope you liked it. In the future Trixi will play a bigger role, and so will Crimzon and the other three people that were just talking. Also there is an Alternate ending for this chapter, and also an alternate person calling Rose's name, which will be put into Authers notes shortly. If you dont understand why this chapter is called the Double Swordsman its because in the last chapter I said that everyone had there own names, and that Dylan and Link are a team and they are called the Double Swordsman.


End file.
